1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for use in producing fluid from a wellbore. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for fracturing a subterranean formation while at the same time drilling a wellbore in the formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon producing wellbores extend subsurface and intersect subterranean formations where hydrocarbons are trapped. The wellbores generally are created by drill bits that are on the end of a drill string, where typically a drive system above the opening to the wellbore rotates the drill string and bit. Cutting elements are usually provided on the drill bit that scrape the bottom of the wellbore as the bit is rotated and excavate material thereby deepening the wellbore. Drilling fluid is typically pumped down the drill string and directed from the drill bit into the wellbore. The drilling fluid flows back up the wellbore in an annulus between the drill string and walls of the wellbore. Cuttings produced while excavating are carried up the wellbore with the circulating drilling fluid.
Sometimes fractures are created in the wall of the wellbore that extend into the formation adjacent the wellbore. Fracturing is typically performed by injecting high pressure fluid into the wellbore and sealing off a portion of the wellbore. Fracturing generally initiates when the pressure in the wellbore exceeds the rock strength in the formation. The fractures are usually supported by injection of a proppant, such as sand or resin coated particles. The proppant is generally also employed for blocking the production of sand or other particulate matter from the formation into the wellbore.